


The hardest part about losing you, is that I lost myself along the way.

by trashypuppet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave dies, Dave/Dirk Implied Relationship, Funeral, M/M, Sadstuck, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashypuppet/pseuds/trashypuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry. Sadstuck. Dirk and Dave are going fine until Dave started being more distant. Read to find out the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hardest part about losing you, is that I lost myself along the way.

The worst part of losing you, is that I lost myself along the way.

I thought we had everything. We were happy, we built a life together, we loved each other. But something changed, and I don't know what. 

You started being more distant with me; staying at work later, sleeping on the very edge of the bed, not discussing how your day was at the dinner table. 

That's when I broke. I couldn't take it anymore. 

We'd been in that routine for a year now, and I lost it. I confronted you about everything but you shut me down for accusing you. That isn't what I was doing. I just wanted to know if I could help, if I could do anything that could aid you with whatever weight was on your shoulders. I wanted to take that burden from you.

One night, you didn't come home. I got a call from the police, asking my relationship to you, as you had a letter addressed to me in your pocket when they found your body at the bottom of the bridge.

One could argue there were two casualties that night.

All I could think, was why. I offered to help, I pleaded. If you would've only let me in, we'd be happy now. At home, watching movies and discussing our upcoming wedding.

I broke down into sobs, dropping the phone to the ground and unmoving for hours.

I organised your funeral a week later. A lot of people showed. You were popular, ya know? So many people loved you, especially me. It was closed coffin, as the damages to your body from the collision with the ground were too much for me to bare. We said our goodbyes one by one. I took the longest, I think. 

Everyday for weeks on end, I'd visit your grave. Leave fresh flowers, notes. That's where I stand now. 

Why did you have to go?

Why did you leave me all alone?

I want to see you, but I promised you I'd live on. So I will. For you.

I miss you, Dave.

I love you.

~ Dirk.


End file.
